Target; Unknown
by Stiff-upper-lip
Summary: My first fic!! please R/R thanx ( This is kind of a Harry Potter/Rogue Spear crossover, and it will get better!!)


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything here that is from the Harry Potter books; everything else is mine, hahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
The Story is set in Harry's 5th year, and is PG-13 for strong language and mild violence.  
  
  
  
Target: Unknown part1  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Gentlemen," cried commander Mathews as he surveyed the group of tall, unshaven disorientated men that attempted to sit down on the dozen or so chairs that littered the back of the room. After a few minutes the men had manage to sit down on the chairs and turned towards the officer addressing them.  
  
"Right then, first of all, this is no drill, this is a real operation, and so you will need to pay a lot of attention. Now of course there is a lot of paperwork for you sort out such as your mandatory wills and...."  
  
"Sir forgive me for this but we know this crap, could you please tell us what we were woken at three in the morning for?" muttered one of the guys at the back of the room. "Well, disregarding the 'crap' as Captain Thomas so eloquently put it" sighed Mathews as he walked a few paces to his right and pulled down a projection screen, "I'll show you."  
  
Mathews typed something into a laptop located on a nearby desk and a map of Scotland appeared on the screen. "Yesterday at 1600 hours, two Typhoons were doing low level combat tests over the Highlands of Scotland, well, when they passed over this area...". Mathews press another key; a small mountainous region of the map was enlarged to cover the whole screen. "Suddenly, all electrical power failed, the radar, GPS and comms went all crazy. Luckily, the Typhoons are equipped with a manual set of flight controls and so the pilots were able to control their aircraft and fly out of the danger area, where their electronic systems regained power."  
  
"Okay, so a couple of the air force boys lose power over a bunch of mountains, probably just a software bug or somat'," spoke another man who was seated on one of the forward chairs.  
  
"That's what we thought at first, but we still had to check things over, just to make sure." Mathews changed his screen to show the blueprints of a satellite. "This is the EUMISAT, or European Military Satellite if you want to be formal, it is an advanced military satellite we and France, Germany and Italy stuck up there so we do not have to rely on US vehicles. It is equipped not only with hi-res cameras and radar, but also with thermal, and electromagnetic sensing equipment." Mathews looked at his computer for a second.  
  
"And?" asked Thomas, looking at his watch, and sighing. "Well here it gets interesting" answered Mathews, changing the screen to another map of Scotland, but this map showed the land as blue, with specks of bright green and larger areas of a duller, almost turquoise, green, Mathews pointed to one of the bright specks.  
  
"This is an electromagnetic survey of Scotland, these bright specks are power stations or substations, the power they handle gives them this good signature," Mathews moved his hand to one of the large dull patches on the map, "and these are cities, this Edinburgh, and here's Glasgow, and..." Mathews pointed at a large area at the top of the map, where a large area of bright yellow the size of Edinburgh's signature glittered like a gem on a modelling doll, "this is where the 'planes lost power."  
  
"Holy sweet Jesus" called Corporal Smyth, as his compared the various colours on the map, "what the f**k is that?".  
  
"That," Mathews looked at the men," is what messed up the Typhoons systems, a massive electrical 'hurricane' over the central Highlands."  
  
"Hang on, that area's uninhabited just about, and it can not be natural!!" called Sergeant James, his eyes now alive with interest. "Exactly" Mathews stared at James, " and we don't know what it is, but as a guess it appears to be a powerful EMP weapon. And we do not have EMP weapons on that scale in this country, so our conclusion is that some group or country has deployed an extremely powerful EMP weapon on our soil, and as we were uninformed about it's deployment, it has been classed as a threat to the United Kingdom, and so you men have the job of identifying and neutralising this threat."  
  
The men, now fully awake and alert, stared at Mathews. "Right, you will proceed to the next room for your deployment briefing and kitting out. Oh and Godspeed gentlemen, good luck." Mathews turned, saluted and walked out the door.  
  
4 hours later, a British army Puma took off from an airbase near Inverness, its passengers were 12 members of the world's greatest fighting force, the SAS. Inside Captain Carl Thomas gave his team its final briefing. "Right, when we reach the ground we split into two teams, Alpha, with me leading along with Barnes, Rodgers, Maxwell, McCulloch and Houghton, and Delta, with Sergeant James leading, along with Jones, Mahood, Albertson, Derwent and Stevens. Remember, your equipment will work fine, because it has been shielded, but communication will be a problem, so remember to lay the beacons and stick near them. Assume lose of contact to mean attack and respond as you have been trained to, a helicopter and more troops are on standby to provide assistance in an emergency, the call sign is 'cut the wire'. One last thing, remember the Alpha teams will be the only one's penetrating the castle; Delta's role is to maintain comms and establish a perimeter around the building. Understood??" Everyone in the cabin nodded and grinned, some picking up their rifles or checking their goggles.  
  
The helicopter touched down at the edge of the black lake, its wheels slowly sunk for a few centimetres into the mud. Then, the on the side opened, and 12 tall, muscular fully kitted out commandos jumped out onto the ground. They left the aircraft and walked stealthily up to the castle.  
  
The helicopter took off after the men got about half way up to the castle, disturbing some owls that had nested in one of the towers. "Right, equipment check" whispered Thomas, and the whole team went over their equipment. Once satisfied everybody was okay, Thomas signalled all the team to moved forward.  
  
They got to the bottom of the steps of the castle; the doors and windows were boarded up, with signs of danger and condemned placed everywhere. "Give me a sniper check," ordered Thomas, and immediately both Albertson and Barnes attached image enhancers on to their helmets and scanned the front of the building.  
  
After a few minutes they gave the thumbs up and Thomas turned to the rest of the group. "Right Delta, set up a Sat link-up and secure the perimeter. Immediately James and Albertson began setting up a small satellite dish, whilst Jones, Mahood and the rest of Delta squad turned on their laser sights and began to walk around the walls of the castle.   
  
James pulled out the first beacon; it was a small cylinder about 6 inches. James pushed a button on the top, and three-foot long poles shot out the bottom of the object, which separated slightly to form a tripod base. James placed it securely into the ground, and suddenly a tiny little light came out the top of the beacon and started to turn. It found another beacon set up by Jones at the leftmost corner of the castle, and both beacons emitted a red laser beam at each other. "System up" cried Jones through their earpieces.  
  
With everything in place, Thomas finally began to walk up the stairs to the boarded-up door. They began to move the pieces of wood off the door, noting that despite the fact the timbers were old, they were not rotten or weak, and it took a few minutes before the Alpha team reached the door.   
  
"Right, Barnes pick the lock, we don't really want to use explosives at this stages". Barnes bent down to the lock, and using a small cylindrical camera from a small toolkit he carried in his pouches, checked out the lock mechanism. "This is weird" he muttered to himself, "but not too complicated". He removed a white tube and a small-headed blowtorch from his other pockets. 3 Seconds later, the lock was dislodged and the Alpha team moved inside, placing a beacon in the doorway.  
  
"Good God" muttered Maxwell as they walked into the entrance hall. The soldiers had expected the placed to be deserted or at least in some disrepair. But in stead, they found a room that not only was maintained, but also well used. A log fire burnt brightly in a huge fireplace, its bright flames were reflected on a polished floor, and numerous statues and paintings decorated the walls.   
  
Thomas pulled out a camera and began videoing the room, making several passes over the decorated walls and the staircase at the far side of the room. "Check the stairs" whispered Thomas, looking at McCulloch, who immediately ran crouched over the floor and to the base of the stairs. Using his gun-sight as a lense he scanned the stairs for any activity, before signalling to Thomas that it was clear.  
  
Thomas's attention shifted to a pair of double doors leading from the room. He walked over to them and pressed his ear against the door, listening hard. He managed to hear what seamed to be many people murmuring about something, he couldn't work out.  
He turned to Maxwell, "do me an IR scan now, of the room through these doors, quickly!!" Maxwell pulled down his IR receiving goggles and looked at the doors. He soon picked up the heat of several bodies in the next room, but he could not figure out what they were doing.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to use explosives", muttered Thomas, "right, set up a localised explosion, we just want to blow the doors off, not destroy the whole room!"  
  
"Understood", called Barnes, and he started rigging up an explosive string around the doorframe.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron started discussing their lessons that day over their toast whilst Hermione poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
The main talking point however, were the two muggle aeroplanes that had flown near the castle. Draco was boosting about how his father had tormented a muggle plane by using several curses to slow the plane down until it dropped out of the air and into the sea. Meanwhile on the other tables pureblood wizards were asking the muggle-born ones about aeroplanes. Even among the staff it was an issue, with Snape worried that the muggles might have spotted something odd, but McGonogall laughed off the issue, saying that they would have done something by now.  
  
Suddenly a sharp bang filled the air, scaring some people out of their seats, and everyone turned towards the doors at the end of the room. The doors were lying flat on the floor about 4 feet from the doorframe, and a thick heavy smoke filled the room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the doorway, but couldn't make out anything. Several lumos spells were used, but couldn't penetrate the thick smoke that had settled over the room.   
  
Hermione spotted something moving in the smoke, and she wasn't the only one, some girls on the Slytherin table had cried out in horror. Suddenly, the shape jumped forward, landed on its shoulder, and within a second was upright again. Everyone now could see what it was that had blown the doors down.  
  
It was a man, easily 2 metres tall, dressed in a huge black body suit weighed down by several pieces of armour. His hand cradled what the muggle children knew was a gun, and it was they who screamed the loudest. Two more men, who flanked him by the entrance, followed the figure. All of them gazed at the frightened students, trying to figure whom these people were, and what they were doing in an abandoned castle in Scotland. Finally, Dumbledore rose from his seat, stared at the soldiers, and turned to his staff and pupils...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R/R   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
